Zombie Attack
by Buckyhawk
Summary: Et si cette fois-ci ce sont les Zombie qui attaquent Beacon Hills
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire

Note: Stiles / Derek

Note: T

Résumé: Et si maintenant ce sont les Zombie qui attaquent Beacon Hills

Note de l'auteur: Bon et bien, c'est la première fois que je poste sur FF, mais ce n'ai pas la première fois que j'écris. Je tient a m'excuser pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir... Ce sera un Three Shot. J'espère que ca vous plaira.

 **-Stiles, ça va?**

Je me tourne vers Scott, hoche la tête puis recommence à regarder autour de moi. Depuis hier, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je n'aime pas ca, pas du tout même. Enfin, je dois sûrement m'inquiéter pour rien. Je souffle puis suis la meute dans le couloir du lycée. Qui se trouve être de plus en plus vite chaque jour, bizarre. La matinée passe lentement et mon pressentiment ne part pas du tout, il empire même. Bordel.

 **-Les gars?**  
 **-Quoi?** _Me demande Isaac en me regardant._  
 **-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre?**  
 **-Pas plus que d'habitude pourquoi?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.**  
 **-Moi tout ce que je sens, c'est de la peur,** _m'annonce Erica, un sourire aux lèvres._

Je grimace alors que les autres rigolent. Je le jure si dans les jours ou les heures qui arrivent, il se passe quelque chose, je les narguerais en leur disant que j'avais raison et qu'eux avaient tort. Lydia pose sa main sur mon avant-bras tout en me souriant légèrement. Je grogne puis reprends mon repas tout en regardant autour de moi. Tout et complètement normal, mais ici à Beacon Hill rien n'est normal.

Enfin a la maison, loin de tous ces regards moqueurs. S'ils leurs arrive quelque chose, ça sera bien fait pour eux! Je souffle puis fixe mon ordinateur ou le bestiaire et ouvert. Je lis sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je suis entrain de lire. Je suis plus concentré sur les bruits qu'i l'extérieur. Après quelques longues minutes, j'entends ma fenêtre s'ouvrir, je me lève d'un bon puis me tourne vers ma fenêtre où se trouve Derek. Bordel, mais quel con celui-là.

 **-Putain Derek, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu fait ca, je te tue! Réellement!** _Hurlais-je en pointant mon doigt vers lui._  
 **-Calme toi Stiles, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**  
 **-Isaac m'a dit que tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui et Erica a rajouté que tu sentait que quelque chose n'allais pas.**  
 **-Eh quoi? Tu es venue pour te foutre, toi aussi, de ma gueule? Si oui, tu peux rentrer chez toi et me foutre la paix, j'ai eu ma dosse aujourd'hui.**  
 **-Non, je suis venue, car moi aussi je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.**  
 **-Donc, j'avais raison? Je ne suis pas fou?** _Hurlais-je de joie._  
 **-La ferme Stiles, ton père n'ai pas là?**  
 **-Non, je l'ai pas vue depuis hier et il faut avouer que c'est franchement bizarre.**  
 **-Tu la appeler?**  
 **-Ouais mais il ne répond pas, je voulais y aller ce soir avec Scott, mais je veux plus lui parler,** _dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine._  
 **-Je t'y accompagne si tu veux.**  
 **-Pourquoi tu le ferais?** _Demandais-je en fronçons mes sourcils_  
 **-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, je pars et je te laisse avec ton mauvais pressentiment ici tout seul.**  
 **-Non!** _Hurlais-je_ , **Accompagne moi,** _murmurais-je finalement._

Il esquisse un léger sourire puis me dit qu'il m'attend en bas. Je remets mes chaussures puis enfile une veste. Je prends mon portable puis descends en courant, je ferme la porte à clé après avoir tout éteint puis je grimpe dans ma Jeep où se trouve déjà Derek. Je démarre puis roule jusqu'au commissariat. Pendant toute la route, je sens de plus en plus que quelque chose cloche et vu la tête de Derek, il ressent la même chose. Je regarde autour de moi et les rues sont affreusement vides, enfin plus que d'habitude. Je n'aime pas ca du tout. Après encore quelques minutes de route, nous arrivons enfin. Je me gare donc, éteint le moteur puis descends de ma voiture et m'avance vers le commissariat suivi de très près par Derek. Je souffle puis rentre. Je fronce des sourcils et regarde Derek.

 **-C'est bizarre, normalement il y a toujours quelqu'un à l'accueil**  
 **-Il y a sûrement dû y avoir une urgence, aller avance, on va voir ton père.**

Je hoche la tête puis m'avance vers le bureau de mon père, mais plus j'avance, plus je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal que tout soit complètement vide. Derek prend mon bras puis me dit de continuer a avancer, ce que je fais avec une putain de trouille. Bordel de merde, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur et pourtant, j'en ai vécu des choses depuis que Scott c'est fait mordre. Je me mords la lèvre puis ouvre la porte en grand, mais il n'y a personne. Je grimace puis regarde Derek qui lui a les sourcils froncés.

 **-Derek?**

Il pose son doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimé de me taire ce que je fais s'en protesté. Je le vois regarder partout autour puis il grimace, et là je le sens vraiment pas du tout. Il ressert sa prise sur mon bras puis me fait un signe de tête vers la porte. Je hoche la tête et m'avance vers la porte avec Derek.

 **-Stiles, court!** _Hurle Derek._

Je sursaute puis fait ce qu'il me dit, je sors du commissariat puis grimpe dans ma Jeep suivie de prêt par Derek qui me hurle ensuite de rouler. Je démarre rapidement ma Jeep puis roule.

 **-C'étais quoi?**  
 **-Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais j'ai senti du sang et c'était fort.**  
 **-Oh c'est pas vrai!**

Je sens mes mains trembler fortement et ma vue se brouiller. Je me gare sur le bas-côté puis pose mes mains sur ma tête. Je sens la main de Derek prendre mon visage et le tourner vers lui.

 **-Stiles calme toi, respire, Stiles!** _Hurle-t-il._

Je pose l'une de mes mains sur ma poitrine et ferme mes yeux, putain de merde! Je sens ensuite Derek m'approchait fortement vers lui, puis il pose ma tête contre son torse, ce qui fait que j'entends battre son cœur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis me calme peu à peu. Je m'éloigne de Derek et le remercie, il hoche simplement la tête puis se réinstalle correctement. Je me racle la gorge, redémarre ma voiture pour prendre la direction de chez moi. Comme au retour il n'y a aucune vie dans les rues. Arrivé chez moi je me gare, rentre dans ma demeure où me père ne s'y trouve toujours pas, mais bordel, il est ou!

 **-Derek, je le sens vraiment pas ce coup-là.**  
 **-Moi non plus croit moi, c'est vraiment bizarre.**  
 **-On devrait aller voir la meute non? Ils t'écouteront toi.**  
 **-Si tu veux, envoie leur un message et dit leurs de nous rejoindre chez moi.**

Je hoche la tête puis faite ce qu'il me dit, nous re-sortons de chez moi remontons dans ma Jeep pour prend la route jusqu'au loft. Alors que je suis à mi chemin, une personne fonce sur ma voiture. Je freine d'un coup puis regarde Derek avec un visage horrifié. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai foutue? Et d'où il sort, lui aussi? Putain de merde! Nous sortons de ma voiture et allons voir la personne que j'ai renversée. Celle-ci se relève doucement et d'une façon particulièrement bizarre. Par sécurité, je me mets derrière Derek qui lui a déjà les griffe et les crocs sortis. L'homme une fois debout pivote lentement vers nous, et là je crois rêver, réellement. Derek nous fait reculé lentement puis il me hurle de remonter dans la voiture. Je me dépêche de le faire puis une fois que nous sommes installés, je roule rapidement en regardant mon rétro ou l'homme disparaît petit à petit. Quand nous arrivons au loft de Derek nous y courons pour nous enfermer dedans.

 **-Bordel Derek dit moi que j'ai rêvé.**  
 **-J'aurais aimé, mais non c'est bien vrai.**  
 **-Putain mec! C'était un zombie! Un putain de Zombie! Il aurait dû être mort! Bordel!**  
 **-Calme toi Stiles! Ne refait pas une crise de panique, pas maintenant!**

Je souffle et m'assis par terre en me balancent d'avant en arrière. Bien, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un Zombie rien d'autre, c'est normal, tout à fait normal. C'est normal pas vrai? Bordel!

 **-Pourquoi les autres n'arrivent-ils pas? Derek et s'ils avaient eu un problème.**  
 **-Stiles si tu continues comme ça, je vais te tuer.**

Je grogne -pas aussi bien que Derek- et continue à me balancer, mais je me stop bien vite en entendant un bruit de pas. Je fronce mes sourcils puis me lève doucement, je me tourne vers les escaliers les fixant attentivement, mais il n'y a absolument rien. Je m'avance à petits pas vers celui-ci puis me poste devant, quand d'un coup quelque chose me saute dessus. J'ouvre grande les yeux alors que Peter tente de me mordre. Du sang noir coule de sa bouche, sa peau a pris une tout autre couleur, comme l'autre homme. Oh non bordel de merde pas ca. Alors que j'allais hurler, Peter se trouve projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, je me lève rapidement me placant le plus loin possible de Peter, le zombie. Derek s'élance vers Peter, le frappant à plusieurs reprises, mais ca ne lui fait rien. Je regarde partout autour de moi puis cours vers la "cuisine" de Derek, je prends un couteau, m'avance doucement vers les deux qui se battent. Quand j'arrive derrière Derek, je lui murmure de se baisser à trois. Je fais le décompte puis une fois que Derek s'est baissé, je plante le couteau sur le front de Peter qui s'écroule durement sur le sol.

 **-Je vais dire un truc, et je m'en fiche de me taper l'affiche et de passer pour une fillette,** _Derek me regarde en froncent ses sourcils,_ **J'ai putain de peur Derek!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir**  
 **Je tenais am'excuser de mon énorme retard, j'ai eu quelque problème, mais ils sont regler (normalement)**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, le suivant arrivera très vite.**  
 **Après ce 3 Shot je posterais surement un autre qui ce nomme "The Duff" et un autre 3 Shot horreur... M'enfin bref**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

" **Je vais dire un truc, et je m'en fiche de me taper l'affiche et de passé pour une fillette,** Derek me regarde puis fronce ses sourcils, **J'ai putain de peur Derek!** "

Derek secoue sa tête puis me dit qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici, et je suis pour, je ne veux pas me faire attaquer par Peter où je ne sais qui d'autre. Nous sortons du loft en regardant partout autour de nous puis nous grimpons dans ma Jeep. Je démarre puis roule et cette fois, il y a du monde dans les rue, malheureusement pour nous, elles sont toute comme Peter. Putain non ! Moi qui pensé que ca n'arrivait que dans les films, j'avais tord.

 **-On va faire quoi Derek ? On n'a pas d'arme et on a nul part ou aller, en plus de ca on ne sait même pas si le reste de la meute et encore en vie**  
 **-Je suis perdue moi aussi Stiles, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose, par contre pour les armes on peu en trouvé au commissariat ou encore chez les Argent, et pour la meute, on ira les voir quand on aura les armes, on ne sait jamais**  
 **-Ok et pour la nourriture ?**  
 **-Sérieusement Stiles ? Tu penses à de la nourriture alors que nous sommes envahis par les Zombie ? Tu te fiche de moi non ?** Demande-t-il en me regardant fixement  
 **-Justement nous sommes envahis par les Zombie, et je suis sûr que d'ici peu de temps il n'y auras plus rien du tout, je préfère faire des provisions maintenant !**

Je vois Derek rouler des yeux, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Je souris grandement puis lui demande ou nous allons en premier et il me dit chez les Argent. Je hoche la tête puis prends la route vers leurs immeubles. Quand nous arrivons nous remarquons que les lumières de tout l'immeuble vacillent. Je grimace puis m'accroche à Derek. Oui, j'ai peur et y a de quoi ! La moitié des habitants de cette foutue ville sont des hommes mangeure de chair fraîche. Ca craint ! Nous avançons doucement tout en regardant au alentour, mais il n'y a rien. Derek appuie sur le bouton d'ascenseur, mais ca n'a pas l'air de bien marché.

 **-Me dit pas qu'on doit prendre les escaliers, j't'en supplie !**  
 **-Si tu as une autre solution, je t'écoute**

Je grimace puis fini par suivre Derek dans les escaliers qui fichent une putain de trouille, enfin tout en ce moment me fait peur, je dois l'avouer. Heureusement pour moi, nous montons sans problème, quand nous arrivons enfin à l'étage des Argent nous avançons doucement. Au loin, je vois quelque bougé, j'écarquille les yeux et j'ouvre la bouche prêt à hurler, mais Derek pose sa main sur ma bouche et me fait doucement avancer vers l'appartement des Argent. Il ouvre doucement la porte puis nous entrons et fermons la porte a clé. J'agrippe une nouvelle fois le t-shirt de Derek alors que celui-ci avance doucement vers le bureau de Chris. Je le vois d'un coup se stopper et bien évidemment, je me prends son dos en pleine face.

 **-Quoi ?** Murmurais-je  
 **-Il y a quelqu'un**  
 **-Oh c'est pas vrai, encore un Zombie?**  
 **-Je ne suis pas sur, reste bien derrière moi**  
 **-Je compté pas aller ailleurs de toute façon**

Il roule des yeux puis rentre dans le bureau sur la pointe des pieds et je fait de même tout en regardant ce qui se trouve autour. D'un coup, je vois Chris sortir de derrière le bureau. Son t-shirt et recouvert de sang, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être un Zombie, enfin je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

 **-Les garçons, qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?** Nous demande Chris en grimaçant de, douleur ?  
 **-On a besoin de certaine de vos armes**

Il hoche doucement la tête puis Derek me dit de récupérer le plus d'armes possibles ce que je fais rapidement. J'entends d'un coup Chris appeler Derek, je me retourne lentement puis écarquille les yeux quand je vois Derek pointer une arme contre la tempe de Chris.

 **-Bordel Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **-Stiles, il faut qu'il le fasse, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre,** murmure Chris

Je regarde Derek qui lui n'ose pas me jeter un seul, regarde. Après quelque courte seconde le coup part et Chris s'écroule sur le sol. Bordel de merde, c'est un putain de cauchemard! Je regarde une nouvelle fois Derek et celui-ci me dit qu'on devrait y aller. J'hoche simplement la tête puis sort du bureau et de l'appartement.

 **-Oh merde, c'est pas vrai ca aurais pas pu être pire**  
 **-Tu sais utiliser une arme ?**  
 **-Oui**  
 **-Et bien, c'est partie alors**  
 **-Quoi ?**

Derek m'oblige à sortir puis tire sur les personnes se trouvant la, je souffle un grand coup prend une arme et commence à tirer comme me la apprit mon père. Au moins, mes cours on servie a quelque chose. En même temps que nous tirons nous courons vers les escaliers pour pouvoir sortir de ce merdier. Nous courons rapidement dans les escaliers, mais Derek ce stop d'un coup, bordel, quoi encore ?

 **-Il se passe quoi ?**  
 **-Remonte d'un étage**  
 **-Quoi !**  
 **-Stiles remonte, tout de suite,** dit-il d'un ton dur

Je pince mes lèvres puis fait ce qu'il me dit, je remonte d'un étage puis sort dans le couloir, quand une femme me saute dessus. Je prend mon pistolet puis le frappe le nez, enfin ce qui en reste, avec ma crosse. Elle se recule légèrement de moi puis je lui tire entre les deux yeux. Derek me relève rapidement puis cours jusqu'au bout du couloir ou une grande vitre nous fait face. Derek tire plusieurs fois dessus ce qui la fait s'éclater en morceau. Derek me dit de grimper sur son dos ce qui me fait froncer mes sourcils.

 **-Pardon ?**  
 **-Stiles monte sur mon dos, a moins que tu veuilles rester ici et te faire bouffer**  
 **-Non merci !** Dis-je en montants sur son dos  
 **-Bien, accroche-toi, ne me lâche pas et surtout ne lâche pas le sac**

J'hoche la tête m'accroche a lui, puis ferme les yeux quand je le sens courir. Bordel faites qu'il ne nous tue pas ! Ca serait tellement con après cette merde qu'on vient de vivre.

 **-Stiles descend et monte dans la Jeep, et je prends le volant cette fois**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit puis grimpe dans la Jeep, Derek fait de même puis démarre rapidement. Je hais les Zombie putain ! Et depuis quand ils savent courir ? C'est quoi ce merdier ! Putain !

 **-À ton avis on va survivre ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère en tout cas**  
 **-On va où ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas vraiment, a mon avis tout Beacon Hills et envahis, donc je ne sais pas**  
 **-Derek, j'ai faim,**  
 **-On peu aller voir dans un market si tu veux, mais attends toi à faire face a plusieurs de c'est chose**  
 **-Va vers la sortie de la ville, normalement il n'y a personne là-bas**  
 **-Si tu veux**

Il prend la route vers la sortir de la ville direction le market. C'est pas parce que nous sommes envahis par les Zombie que je vais me priver de nourriture, faut pas abuser non plus. Bref. Je prends le sac d'arme, l'ouvre puis regarde ce que j'ai pris, j'en prends une puis vérifie qu'elle soit en bon état.

 **-Pourquoi tu te donne un genre ?**  
 **-Quoi ?** Dis-je en regardant Derek  
 **-Pourquoi faire semblant de t'y connaître en arme ?**  
 **-Je ne fais pas semblant, mon père ma appris pas mal de chose sur les armes, par exemple celle-ci,** dis-je en prenant une arme, **C'est un Desert Eagle Calibre 50 semi-automatique elle est pas mal connue, mais la police ou les militaires ne les utilisent pas à cause de sa masse et de son encombrement ca les rend difficiles a porter en permanence, celle-ci,** continuais-je en pointant une autre arme, **C'est une FAMAS F1, c'est un fusil d'assaut automatique, il possède un chargeur de 25 cartouches  
-Impressionnant, comment tu connais tout ca ?**  
 **-Mon père à commencer à m'apprendre certaines choses quand je lui et dit que je voulais moi aussi faire partie de la police**  
 **-Tu veux vraiment l'être**  
 **-J'aurais voulu ouais, mais avec le merdier qu'il y a dehors, je crois que ca ne sera pas trop possible,** dis-je en haussant simplement les épaules


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Zombie Attack, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira**  
 **On ce retrouve (peut-êtres) dans une autres de mes histoire Xx -A**

* * *

" **-J'aurais voulut ouais, mais avec le merdier qu'il y a dehors, je crois que ca ne sera pas trop possible,** dis-je en haussant simplement les épaules"

Après encore quelque courte minutes nous arrivons au market qui est totalement vide, enfin de l'extérieur c'est vide. Derek se gare juste à côté de la porte puis nous sortons, armes en main. Je laisse Derek passer devant ce qui lui fait poussé un long soupire. Ouais bas, j'veux pas crever moi! Quoi que, si Derek meurt avant moi, je vais quand même finir par mourir, putain ca craint.

 **-Alors tu sens quelque chose ?**  
 **-Non, pas vraiment, enfin j'arrive pas à me concentrer**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Pour rien, aller dépêche toi de prendre ce qu'il faut**  
 **-Ok, mais tu restes avec moi ?**  
 **-Stiles !**  
 **-C'est bon !**

Je grogne puis part a la recherche de quoi manger, boire et ainsi de suite. Je marche donc le long des rayons en pointant mon arme devant moi, on ne sait jamais. Je prends plusieurs choses puis les foure dans un sac trouvé par là. Je tourne dans un autre rayon puis me stoppe d'un coup. Bon Stiles, tu es tout seul, prouve que tu es un homme et que tu peu gérer. Je lève doucement mon bras, puis pointe mon arme sur l'homme se trouvant devant moi. Celui-ci me fixe un instant puis commence à avancer puis à courir. Je me mords fortement la lèvre, vise sa tête puis tire, ce qui le fait tombé bien rapidement. Je sens ensuite d'autre pas se rapprocher de moi, je me retourne rapidement puis tends mon arme devant moi.

 **-Hey ne me tire pas dessus !** Me hurle Derek  
 **-Putain, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu arrives comme ca vers moi,** hurlais-je à mon tour  
 **-Tu as fini de prendre ce que tu voulais ?**  
 **-Je crois oui,** dis-je en regardant le sac à mes pieds  
 **-Bien on peu y aller alors,** dit-il en prenant les sacs  
 **-Non attend faut que j'aille aux toilettes d'abord**  
 **-Bas dépêche toi !**

J'allais lui demander de m'accompagner, mais vu son regarde, je vais éviter. Je cours donc vers le fond du magasin ou se trouve les toilettes. Une fois devant la porte, je reste devant un bon moment, ne sachant pas si je dois rentrer ou non. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir et de tomber une nouvelle fois sur un zombie. Putain. Je respire un bon coup puis attrape la poignet de porte, bien, a trois j'ouvre, un, deux

 **-Tu vas entrer dedans oui ou non !**  
 **-Nan, mais tu vas arrêter d'arriver par surprise comme ca ! Merde a la fin !**

Derek rigole un instant puis ouvre la porte des toilette et rien ne se trouve dedans, merci mon dieu, je rentre tout en laissant la porte ouverte. Derek fronce les sourcils, puis fini par ce tourné dos à moi, comprenant sûrement que j'ai la trouille. Faut me comprendre, je n'ai pas envie qu'une de ces choses morde mon mini moi, ugh, non merci! Après avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, je me lave les mains puis sort de là.

 **-Tu ne veux pas y aller**  
 **-Non, pas pour l'instant**  
 **-Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas quand on va s'arrêter la prochaine fois,** dis-je en haussant les épaules  
 **-Tiens moi ca,** fini-t-il par dire en me tendant son arme

Je souris, la prends puis le laisse rentrer dans les toilettes, mais lui contrairement a moi, ferme la porte. Pendant ce temps, je m'amuse à faire tourner mon arme dans ma main tout en sifflant, je relève les yeux puis grimace en voyant, trois zombie courir vers moi. Fallait que ca m'arrive à moi, bien évidemment ! Je prends correctement mon arme en main puis commence à tirer, Derek sort des toilette au deuxième coup de feu. Je lui tends son arme puis il tire lui aussi. On prend rapidement le sac de course puis nous courons dehors, nous grimpons rapidement dans la Jeep alors qu'une ordes de Zombie s'avancent vers nous.

 **-Démarre Derek !**  
 **-Tu crois que je fais quoi là au juste ?**  
 **-Putain ils se rapprochent dépêche toi!** Hurlais-je  
 **-Arrêter de me hurler dessus, je ne suis pas sourd !**  
 **-Baisse toi !**

Il fait ce que je dis puis je tire sur le zombie qui avancé dangereusement vers nous. Derek se relève, redémarre puis roule en écrasant quelques personnes au passage, mais qu'importe elles sont déjà morte non ?

 **-On va faire quoi maintenant**  
 **-Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit ou rester, pendant quelques heures au moins et puis tu vas manquer descence dans peu de temps**  
 **-Et on va aller où ? Parce que tout Beacon Hills et envahis, j'te ferais dire!**  
 **-Dans ta rue, il n'y en avait pas tant que ca**  
 **-Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? Imagine mon père se trouve là-bas et il est un des leurs ? Je ne pourrais putain de pas le tuer!**  
 **-On avisera**

Je grogne puis hoche la tête, il roule donc jusqu'à chez-moi. Je prie pour que mon père ne se trouve pas là bas, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal, même s'il n'ai plus vraiment lui. Je ne peu pas le perdre, vraiment pas. Après de longues minutes, nous arrivons dans ma rue où il y a quelques zombie. Enfin, j'espère, je ne veux pas que ca fasse comme au market ou un groupe nous a attaqué alors qu'au départ, il n'y avait personnes.

 **-Stiles reste la, je vais vérifié s'il y a quelqu'un chez toi**  
 **-Quoi ? Et si tu te fais attaquer ?**  
 **-J'ai de quoi me défendre,** dit-il en sortant ses griffes, **Reste ici, je reviens**

J'hoche la tête puis Derek sort de la voiture et rentre chez moi. Je regarde un instant la porte puis tourne mon visage vers la gauche et vois une tête collé a la vitre ce qui me fait sursauter. La personne relève lentement son visage en faisant glisser son nez contre la vitre. Et après quelques seconde, je reconnais le visage devant moi. Oh putain non ! Je me colle à ma portière puis fixe Scott se trouvant face a moi. Putain de merde non ! Je tourne mon visage puis hurle de toutes mes forces, en voyant Isaac se tenir collé à ma vitre. Je regarde en face et je vois les autres membres de la meute, enfin les anciens membres de la meute. Bordel comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver bloqué comme ca! Je souffle un long moment puis prends une arme, je me mords la lèvre puis me retourne vers Scott qui me fixe de ses yeux vide.

 **-Stiles !**  
 **-Derek, vient m'aider ! Je veux pas les tuer! Je n'y arrive pas !** Hurlais-je

Je regarde en face de moi et vois nos amis voler un à un. Je prends nos sacs puis sort une fois que la voix et libre puis je cours suivis de prêt par Derek. Celui-ci ferme la porte puis barricade la porte du mieux qu'il peu. Je marche doucement en regardant autour de moi puis part au salon en allumant la lumière, mais celle-ci ne marche pas. Bien d'accord. Je soupire puis m'affale dans le canapé en lâchant les sacs par terre.

 **-Bon, maintenant on sait ou sont les membres de la meute,** soufflais-je, **On va faire quoi maintenant ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas, tout ca me dépasse légèrement**  
 **-On va donc rester ici ?**  
 **-Je suppose**  
 **-Ca fait chier putain !**

Je m'enfonce encore un peu plus dans le canapé, puis ferme les yeux. Je sens Derek s'installer sur le canapé, j'ouvre un œil pour le regarder et remarque qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout du canapé.

 **-Je ne vais pas te manger Derek**  
 **-Je sais, pourquoi tu dis ca ?**  
 **-Pour rien, laisse tomber,** dis-je en me couchant de tout mon long sur le canapé, **Dit moi Derek si tu devais mourir dans les heures à venir, tu ferais quoi ?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas vraiment, et toi ?** Dit-il en me regardant  
 **-J'embrasserais la personne que j'aime vraiment**  
 **-Lydia, je suppose**  
 **-Tu supposes mal, tout le monde sait que je ne l'aime plus**  
 **-Qui alors ?**

J'hausse les épaules puis attrape un paquet de chips dans le sac. Je sens ensuite Derek se rapprocher de moi, je relève doucement les yeux puis tombe sur deux yeux vert. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais les lèvres de Derek viennent se poser sur les miennes, j'écarquille un instant les yeux puis fini par les fermer et répondre à son baiser. Après quelques secondes, il se sépare de moi me faisant ouvrir les yeux lentement.

 **-Derek, ca va ? Tu es tout pâle**

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de s'avancer rapidement vers moi en enfoncent sa tête dans mon cou, je fronce des sourcil puis pousse Derek. Quand Derek se retrouve enfin devant moi, je fais de mon mieux pour contrôler le hurlement qui sort de ma bouche. Je pousse encore plus Derek puis me lève d'un bon m'écartant le plus possible de lui. Je regarde rapidement le sac contenant les armes pendant que Derek lui s'avance doucement vers moi. Putain de merde, mais comment ca à pu arriver ? Fait chier ! Je regarde Derek qui commence à courir vers moi, je hurle puis monte à l'étage m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'appuie contre la porte puis tends l'oreille. Derek se trouve de l'autre côté grognant de plus en plus fort. Je pose pas mains sur ma bouche pour empêcher qu'un son en sorte. Pourquoi tout tourne mal avec moi ? Pourquoi rien ne peu se passer d'une façon normale ? Putain ! Alors que les minutes passent, la porte commence à cédé petit a petit. Je m'écarte rapidement de la porte et regarde celle-ci. Derek rentre doucement puis me fixe de ses yeux vide de toute émotion, enfin déjà que de basse ses yeux ne refléter aucune émotion, la, c'est pire. Les secondes passent lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Quand Derek arrive enfin à ma hauteur, je ferme fortement les yeux, laissant mes larmes couler sans retenue. J'entends ensuite le grognement de Derek. Il me regarde un instant puis ouvre la bouche prête à me déchiqueter.

 **-Non ! laisse moi! Ne me touche pas !** Hurlais-je  
 **-Stiles calme toi !**

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et hurle quand je tombe face au visage de Derek qui se trouve vachement prêt du mien, je me recule rapidement puis fini par tombé de mon lit. J'entends ensuite des pas et une porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne ma tête et tombe face a mon père qui à les sourcils froncé.

 **-Non, mais c'est quoi ce boucan les garçons !**  
 **-Ne m'approcher pas !** Hurlais-je  
 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Stiles au juste?**

Derek descend de mon lit puis tente de s'approcher de moi, en vin. Il grogne fortement puis regarde mon père.

 **-Explique nous Stiles,** murmure mon père  
 **-Depuis quand les Zombie parlent?!**  
 **-Des Zombie ? Stiles, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes!** Souffle Derek désespéré  
 **-Vous n'êtes pas des Zombie ?**  
 **-Bien sûr que non !** Répondent Derek et mon père d'une même voix

Je souffle puis passe ma main sur mon visage, bordel de merde, c'étais qu'un putain de cauchemar de merde. Merci mon dieu ! Je me lève doucement avec l'aide de Derek puis remonte dans mon lit, mon père nous souhaite une bonne nuit puis sort de ma chambre. Je me retourne ensuite vers Derek qui lui me fixe en fronçons ses sourcils.

 **-Tu m'expliques ?**  
 **-Non, je veux juste oublier**  
 **-Bien, dors maintenant**

J'hoche la tête et me colle à Derek qui lui me sert fortement dans ses bras. Un rêve, juste un putain de rêve.


End file.
